Chibi Sakura
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: [Now Complete! Sequel is now up!] Sakura drinks something her mum made and makes her a 4 year old chibi! Team 7, 8, 10 and Gai's Team needs to look after her! Lots of BoysXSaku pairings! Read and review please!
1. Oh no! Sakura turns into a chibi!

SA4: Hello again people! I just wanted to write this story because I was reading some fics of the Naruto gang turning chibi so I decided to make my own XD

Sakura: So, are all of us gonna be chibi, and who's gonna look after us?

SA4: Well, only Sakura is gonna be turned into a chibi, and all the guys and the rest of the girls look after her XD and the pairings are SasuXSaku, NejiXSaku, ShikaXSaku, KibaXSaku, GaaXSaku and maybe SaiXSaku! You readers can decide if Sai should be in this story through your reviews! This story is probably similar to BlackBelt's 'And For Something Completely Different!' and that's the story that inspired me to write this XD the story is gonna be like BlackBelt's but different XD her story has different plots in it (I think) but mine would have one plot and one only. So enjoy reading!!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

**Oh no! Sakura turns into a chibi!**

Sakura was delivering paperwork to Tsunade that afternoon, Shizune was ill and it was her original job but Sakura has done her work in the hospital and also Tsuande ordered her to get the paperwork.

_'Lazy woman, she should get them herself!' _Sakura thought, grumbling something in the real world, everyone around her were too busy to notice since they were hurrying about.

Sakura reached the Hokage's office and managed to open the door, as she walked in Sakura saw some sake bottles on the floor.

"Tsunade-shishou! You've been drinking again!" Sakura screamed at her female sensei and had placed the papers on Tsunade's desk.

"God, you're like Shizune! Oh and Sakura, your mum came here today, she said she needed you back home for some reason. After you've done your business there come back here." Sakura then nodded and went out the room.

As Sakura was walking home, she was talking to Inner Sakura, _'I wonder what 'Kaa-san wants...' _**'Probably gonna ask if we have a boyfriend yet! I'm tired of her giving lectures about boys!' **when Sakura had turned 15 her mum, Ichigo, has been giving lectures about Sakura becoming a grown woman and needs a man and other stuff like that. _'I don't wanna deal with that stuff today _--sigh--

Sakura reached her house, turned the door handle and a woman that looked like in her early 40's with red hair was standing infront of Sakura.

"Welcome home sweetie! Don't you have a guy with you yet?" Ichigo said teasingly.

"Okaa-san!" Sakura blushed with embarrassment, a man emerged from one of the rooms and he had silver hair.

"Well, your 'Kaa-san is right you know. You need a boyfriend." Sakura's dad, Hiroshi, said.

"So, why did you need me 'Kaa-san?" Sakura came into the house and took off her black boots.

"Well, I made a new drink and I asked your 'Tou-san to try it but he refused." Ichigo pouted as Sakura and Hiroshi laughed.

"Okay, I'll try it. But I need to get back to Tsunade-shishou afterwards." Ichigo went into the kitchen and brought out a jug and a cup, in the jug was a light pinkish reddish coloured liquid, it smelt nice too, which made Sakura want it more. Sakura took the jug and cup and poured a bit of the liquid in the cup and took a quick sip of it.

"It's really nice, 'Kaa-san!!!" Sakura had now finished the whole drink from the jug, swiped the liquid on her lips with her tongue. But then Sakura felt something tingling her whole body then everything went black.

More than an hour later...

Sakura woke up in her room, but something didn't seem right, everything looked a bit bigger to her. She then looked at her body, she was wearing her 4 year old clothes but why? She got out of bed, but she fell because the bed seemed a bit high. She then walked to her full length mirror, she then screamed.

Ichigo and Hiroshi ran to Sakura's room to see what she was screaming about, of course they now know why she would scream after she had fainted.

"You're up Sakura!" as the parents entered Sakura's room, they saw a 4 year old girl with short pink hair, wearing clothes of a 4 year olds and a red ribbon tied to her head to keep her hair in place.

"What 'Kaa-san do?" Sakura started to talk like a 4 year old now! But she still has her 15 year old mind. _'Great, now I'm talking like a 4 year old...'_

"--sigh-- Since she's awake, I'll take her to Tsunade-sama." Hiroshi picked up Sakura and went out the house, Ichigo ran to catch up with them.

In Tsunade's office...

Ichigo and Hiroshi explained everything that had happened to Sakura when she got home.

"Do you remember what you had put in the drink, Ichigo-san?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples.

"Er...Sadly, I can't remember, hehe..." Ichigo scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously as Hiroshi slapped his forehead.

"You two will help me find a cure for this, but it'll take a while," Tsunade looked at Sakura's direction, Sakura was playing with unneeded scrolls, making a mess on the floor, "SHIZUNE!! Get Team 7, 8, 10 and Gai's team here!" Tsunade shouted.

A few minutes later...

"Tsunade-obaa-chan! Why do you need us?! And where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto banged the door opened, making the three adults in the room cover their ears.

"Sakura's right here, Naruto-kun." Ichigo said, pointing to her legs, the 4 teams looked down and saw a 4 year old Sakura hiding behind Ichigo's legs.

"Who are tall people?" Sakura asked in a whisper but everyone managed to hear it.

"Ichigo got Sakura turned into a chibi, I need you guys to take care of her as us three adults look for a cure. This is your mission for now." Ino, Hinata and Tenten started to coo Sakura and saying how adorable she is. The teams left the office and went to the park, letting Sakura have her fun.

**TBC...**

SA4: Well, that's it for today! I think this story is gonna be cute XD

Chibi Sakura: Me scared of those tall people...Me want Obaa-chan...--sniffle--

Sasuke: You don't have an obaa-chan Sakura...

SA4: I think she meant Tsunade --sweatdrop-- please review!!!!


	2. The Sand Siblings are here!

SA4: Hello again! I'm glad I have reviews for this story too! XD People, please read these things even though they might be random because they might have helpful information in it about the story! Because some people ask questions about stuff in chapters when it was already answered in these random things, so people not just my story but for other people's stories too! Thank you for your attention! XD If you don't then I'll track you down and cut your head off XD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_"Who are tall people?" Sakura asked in a whisper but everyone managed to hear it._

_"Ichigo got Sakura turned into a chibi, I need you guys to take care of her as us three adults look for a cure. This is your mission for now." Ino, Hinata and Tenten started to coo Sakura and saying how adorable she is. The teams left the office and went to the park, letting Sakura have her fun._

_End of Recap_

**The Sand Siblings are here!!!**

As the 3 girls and 8 guys were walking to the park with chibi Sakura with them. The girls were still cooing about Sakura being so cute and the guys were wondering how Sakura's mum turned her into a 4 year old kid.

"I really wonder how Sakura is like that now..." Kiba wondered, the other boys nodding, but Tenten heard him.

"Hey, we should let have Sakura have fun while she's young! Right Sakura-chan?" Tenten faced Sakura's direction, catching her attention as she said 'Sakura'.

"Hai, Ten-nee-chan!" Tenten squealed, picked up Sakura and gave her a big bear hug. When Tenten had finished hugging her and had put her down, Hinata picked her up.

"Where do you wanna go Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, holding Sakura tightly so she won't fall.

"Em...Hina-nee-chan pick for me!" Sakura smiled widely, making Hinata giggle at the nickname given to her and asking Hinata to pick.

"Eto, let Ino-chan pick for you. I don't know where you want to go..." Hinata placed Sakura into Ino's arms, making Sakura let go of Hinata's jacket.

"Let's go to the swings then, Sakura!" Ino then took Sakura to the swings, Sakura sitting on the swing and Ino pushing her back.

3 hours later...

3 hours later, Sakura went on the swings with Ino, the slide with Tenten, feeding the horses in the park with Hinata, the monkey bars with Naruto (he made sure she didn't fall by staying underneath her, okay now that sounded wrong so don't think the perverted way!), cloud watching with Shikamaru (she pointed out a deer which Shikamaru didn't see), played with Akamaru with Kiba too, ate ice cream with Chouji, looked at different bugs with Shino, Lee talking about youth to Sakura (which she fell asleep since she was tired and the speech was boring. The toher people were sniggering since Lee didn't notice she slept), sat on a tree branch with Neji and watched birds together and made a sand castle with Sasuke.

Three figures approached them, two guys and one girl.

"Hey Gaara! How've you been lately! Heard you're now the Kazekage now!" Naruto screamed/asked Gaara, they recognised them as they walked closer to the four teams.

"Oi, where's that pink-haired medic, and who's that?" Kankuro asked, pointing at chibi Sakura.

"That's the pink-haired medic you idiot." Sasuke said calmly, glaring at Kankuro for talking rudely about Sakura.

"Awwww! She's so cute!!" Temari went up to Sakura who was sitting on Shikamaru's lap.

"God, women are so troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath and hoped the three troublesome girls (Ino, Tenten and Temari) didn't hear him, unfortunately they did hear him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" the three girls screamed, making everyone cover their precious ears. They then heard some sniffling noises below them, they saw Sakura being really upset, tears that were about to pour down.

"What Shika-nii-chan do? Me scared...--sniffle--" the four girls (including Hinata) were looking at Sakura with wide eyes, then Temari picked her up and practically squeezed her to death.

"I'm so sorry! Tem-nee-chan wasn't meant to make you cry!" the other girls wanted to hug Sakura too until a voice had cut them off when they were going to say 'I'm sorry'.

"Hey! Let go of her! She looks like she's suffocating!" one of the boys shouted, noticing Sakura's face going red from all the air squeezed out of her. Temari had finally let go of Sakura and gave her to Gaara.

"You need to get along with kids you know. This is your chance!" Kankuro said, speaking Temari's mind.

Sakura looked into Gaara's lime coloured eyes, she then smiled.

"Gaa-nii-chan! Hewwo!" Gaara looked at her, his face still stoic but in his eyes had a tint of happiness in them, but of course no one noticed.

"Where should we go now?" Chouji asked, still munching on his potato chips. But then a slight rumble was heard, and not from Chouji's stomach.

"I think a thunderstorm is gonna come along soon. We'll all need to stay somewhere..." everyone looked at each other then at Sasuke and Neji.

"We're going to my mansion." Sasuke and Neji said in unison, then they both glared at each other and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Let's go to Sasuke's, it's closer and the thunderstorm can come any minute now." Naruto said, sticking up for his friend/team mate/rival, since he didn't like Neji talking about 'losers are always losers' speech. Sasuke then smirked as Neji scowled. Sasuke then took Sakura from Naruto's hands (since Gaara gave Sakura to Naruto) and walked to the direction to his mansion, the others following and some were sending death glares, and on the way to the mansion, Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke smiled slightly at Sakura's cute face.

**TBC...**

SA4: That's enough for today everyone! I still need you guys to tell me if you want Sai to be in this or not??? It's a pain in the ass for people not answering questions from the author/authoress when they need help for the next chapter! That's what reviews are for, to help with the next chapter of the stories!!! --steam comes out of my ears--

Hinata: C-Calm down, SA4-chan!

SA4: I'm gonna throw something that's near me --sees Naruto standing next to me being oblivious, picked him up and threw him hard into a wall--

Shikamaru: That's gotta hurt, troublesome woman...

SA4: So what if I am? I'm also a lazy-ass and I was smart, but my best friend Harman hits me at the back of the head that kills the brain cells which makes you dumber!!! --picks up the nearest object (ramen) and throws it at Naruto--

Naruto: AHHHHH!!! MY HEAD! IT'S BURNING!!! But nice ramen though! AHHH!!!!!

Kakashi: Calm down SA4, you're scaring Chibi Sakura.

Chibi Sakura: --sniffle-- is SA4-nee-chan okay?

SA4: KAWAII!!! --hugs Chibi Sakura--

Sasuke: Now she calms down --sigh--

SA4: Shut it you!! REVIEW PLAESE!!! And always read random bits from other authors/authoresses notes because it will be useful!


	3. Sai is here! Will he make Sakura cry?

SA4: Hello again people! There's more reviews than 'Haruno Sakura The Shinigami Cat Demon' in this story!!! I'm gonna add Sai into this story and he's gonna be introduced in this chapter! XD Sorry for the people that didn't want Sai to be in this!

Sai: What about me? Who doesn't like me? I'm way better than that Uchiha traitor --points his thumb at Sasuke--

Sasuke: Who says you're better than me huh? I'm getting lots of power right now, so I can beat your ass anytime.

Naruto: I can beat both of your asses!!! --grins madly--

Original 15 year old Sakura: Great, now an argument about who's better is about to come up...--rolls eyes and sighs--

SA4: Anyway, on with the story! XD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_"We're going to my mansion." Sasuke and Neji said in unison, then they both glared at each other and everyone else sweatdropped._

_"Let's go to Sasuke's, it's closer and the thunderstorm can come any minute now." Naruto said, sticking up for his friend/team mate/rival, since he didn't like Neji talking about 'losers are always losers' speech. Sasuke then smirked as Neji scowled. Sasuke then took Sakura from Naruto's hands (since Gaara gave Sakura to Naruto) and walked to the direction to his mansion, the others following and some were sending death glares, and on the way to the mansion, Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke smiled slightly at Sakura's cute face._

_End of Recap_

**Sai is here! Will he make Sakura cry or not?**

The 5 teams have reached the Uchiha mansion and everyone had just got inside because just then it was raining hard. Sasuke laid Sakura on one of his couches in the living room, saying he was gonna get towels for them lot. Everyone looked at their surrondings and admired how big and pretty the mansion is inside. Except Neji since he was still scowling.

"Wow, who would thought that this place would be really clean! Wait...so that means Sasuke-teme cleans?!" Naruto said, clutching his head. He then sat on a couch and started to mumble stuff like 'That's not Sasuke-teme' and 'He probably got possessed'. Well, wouldn't you think that guy is not Uchiha Sasuke because he CLEANS!! All he does is train!

"Oi dobe, everyone cleans once in a while. Unlike you, your place is worse than a pig's home." Sasuke came back with lots of towels in his hands, having a discusted look on his face after mentioning Naruto's messiness in his apartment.

Everyone took a towel from Sasuke and dried themselves as much as they can, even if Ino has to mess up her hair.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!! My beautiful hair! It's all ruined!!! Stupid rain and thunderstorm!!!" as Ino finished her sentence a flash of lightning and the noise of thunder had/was appeared/heard (a flash of lightning had appeared, the noise of thunder was heard).

All the girls screamed from fright and surprise, which made Sakura wake up from the sudden high-pitched voices. Everyone saw Sakura sit upright from the noise, they thought she would probably go back to sleep...but they're wrong.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura started to whine, then tears were falling down her little face. Everyone had 'Oh my god! What should we do?!' looks on their faces, panicing in their minds, but Naruto tried to cheer her up...but didn't work.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Peek-a-boo!" he covered his face with his hands then took them away and tried to make a funny face, but frightened Sakura even more, especially with the effect of the lightning.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Sakura whined even louder, much more frightened than she was before. The lights in the mansion made noises as they flickered on and off every now and then because of Sakura's crying...then the bulbs popped.

"Hehe..." Sakura giggled slightly, she had stopped her crying after the lights went dead. The only light that was seen was the street lights, it was already dark because of the storm.

"Great, now I need to fix them...--sigh--...I'll do that tomorrow..." Sasuke went to another room, he then came back with about 15 candles. Then he placed them on his coffee table.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke drew in some air and as he breathed out, a big fireball came out of his mouth and had lighted the candles. Sakura tried to touch one of the little flames from a candle but Tenten picked her up.

"No playing with fire Sakura-chan, it's bad and you can get hurt." Tenten said to Sakura, looking into her big green eyes.

"Okay! Ten-nee-chan!" Sakura smiled, moving her legs back and forth as she sat on the couch and looking at the flickering candles. Then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke went to the door and opened it.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, looking at the male infront of him. He looked the same age as them, black hair and eyes and really weird looking clothes (I only saw him in the manga and the start of Naruto Shipuuden so I don't really know what he really wears).

"I'm Sai, Tsunade-sama wanted me to come here from my village to replace someone for a while. I think her name was Sakura..." Sasuke had let Sai into the house and led him to were the others were. As Sai sat down, he handed a scroll to Neji and it said:

_To Team 7, 8, 10, Gai's team and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro,_

_Sai is here because I was going to send Sakura on a long solo mission and got a replacement for Team 7 because Sasuke and Naruto would want to go on missions but need a 3 man team, but now she's a 4 year old and I also forgot to tell Sai about it and he didn't need to come here until further notice but he came here anyway to assist you guys until we get a cure._

_From Tsunade, 5th Hokage._

_P.S The only information we have so far from Ichigo that she had put in the drink was sugar, water and some herbs she took from the hospital -.-' and take care of Sakura properly!!!_

Neji read the scroll out loud so everyone knew what was on it.

"So I'm the replacement of this ugly little girl?" Sai poked Sakura's forehead, she started to sniffle as tears were about to fall but got glomped by Ino and Tenten and received glares from Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara. _'They probably like her...'_

"How dare you say that about Sakura-chan! She's cute and you haven't met her properly!" Temari stood up from were she was sitting, walked over to Sai and had hit him over the head.

"Sakura-chan is really pretty when she was the same age as us, even though she's a 4 year old now she's cute!" Hinata said, patting Sakura's head to calm her down. Sai then looked at Sakura.

_'I guess she looks cute, as a little kid...she must be really pretty then when she was 15...WTF?!?!?! What the hell did I just say?!' _Sai mentally smacked his head for thinking that.

"So I'm guessing you're staying here until the storm goes?" Kiba said, growling slightly, not liking Sai at all. As Sai nodded Sasuke sighed and told them to follow them to their rooms.

"The girls will stay in one room since there's less of you and you four need to look after Sakura too. Us guys will go to different rooms in our teams. Sai, you're with me and Naruto...unfortunately..." Sasuke sighed again and it took 3 minutes for Naruto to figure out what he meant.

"Hey! You're talking about me aren't you?! Teme!!!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's face, making Sasuke wipe his face because Naruto's spit went on his handsome face.

"Yes I was talking about you because you are a big stupid blond that has a huge mouth that lives off ramen 24/7!" Sasuke said loudly, gritting his teeth of how Naruto is so annoying.

"Do not insult the ramen!!!" then Naruto and Sasuke started to fight, at the sides where everyone was sweatdropped.

"Chou-nii-chan, why Sasu-nii-chan and Naru-nii-chan pulling mops on heads?" (she doesn't know what hair is) Sakura asked Chouji, since he was carrying her on his shoulders. He was still eating chips so Shikamaru replied for Chouji.

"Troublesome...Those mops are hair Sakura." she then pulled Shikamaru's hair since he was standing next to Chouji and Sakura was sitting on Chouji's shoulders.

"Hehe, pulling fun!" Shikamaru blushed slightly because it was Sakura touching his hair. But the pulling didn't last long when Neji picked up Sakura and had put her in his arms, and made her release Shikamaru's hair.

"Sakura, no pulling." Neji said calmly, slightly smiling at Sakura's face.

"Okay Neji-nii-chan!" then Sakura started to play with a bit of his hair, and he blushed a little bit.

"C'mon! Someone needs to break them up!" Kiba said, watching Sasuke and Naruto still fighting.

"Yosh! The fountain of youthfulness shall prevail!!! " Lee jumped in between Naruto and Sasuke but got punched by both of them since they couldn't stop. Lee wobbled backwards and tripped so he landed on his butt.

"Hehe, funny!" Sakura clapped her hands a few times, a big smile appearing.

Sasuke's and Naruto's hair was messed up, had a few scratches on their faces and probably bruises forming.

"--yawn-- Me sleepy..." Sakura rubbed her eyes and went to sleep in Neji's arms. Then Hinata took Sakura because all the girls are stying in one room.

"'Night everyone!" Ino said, waving madly before she went inside the girls rooms, then the other 4 girls with Sakura went in, saying their goodnights. Then they closed the door. The boys went to their rooms (Sasuke showed them which room they're gonna sleep in) and Sai, Sasuke and Naruto were left. They went to a bigger one than the other rooms the other boys had, it was dark but soothing room with the atmosphere being calm.

But later that night, the calmness in the room was broken by Naruto's loud snoring and talking in his sleep. Poor Sasuke and Sai stayed up all night, trying to sleep badly.

**TBC...**

SA4: That's it for today! If you people didn't know what Nee-chan and Nii-chan means it's:

Nee-chan : **Big Sister**

Nii-chan : **Big Brother**

Sasuke: So I'm an Onii-chan? --twitch--

SA4: All the guys in this are called Onii-chan and the girls are called Onee-chan, but only from Sakura since she's a little girl XP

Shino: ...

SA4: Sorry for not making you talk Shino!!! --sobs-- I just noticed that I haven't mentioned you at all! And Shika-chan was blushing! Same as Neji-chan!

Neji and Shikamaru: --blushes slightly--

Everyone in Naruto: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

SA4: Review please!!!!! XD


	4. TELETUBBIES, BARNEY, TWEENIES, AND MORE!

SA4: Hello again people!!! XD My summer holidays are coming up after the week after next week XP

Kankuro: So anything weird happened recently?

SA4: Why yes actually! On Saturday I went shopping with 2 friends and at 12:20pm we went to Pizza Hut Express for lunch, we got to our homes about 3pm and I would normally have my dinner at 5 or 6pm BUT I didn't eat my dinner! I didn't eat anything for the next 28 HOURS!! And I still didn't feel hungry!! But then my mum said it's good because you can lose weight, then she said eat some cereal and at that time it was 4pm and 15 minutes later after I ate the Crunchy Nut cereal my stomach felt like it was churning and my head had hurt, in other words it felt like I was sick XD

Temari: Well, it seemed like you had a good day...

SA4: Yeah I guess...I even bought a big pink feather pen! XD I tried to fan myself with it since my head had hurt but it didn't work as much as I thought it would --sweatdrop-- anyway, onto the story!! --points forwards and runs to a random place--

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_"'Night everyone!" Ino said, waving madly before she went inside the girls rooms, then the other 4 girls with Sakura went in, saying their goodnights. Then they closed the door. The boys went to their rooms (Sasuke showed them which room they're gonna sleep in) and Sai, Sasuke and Naruto were left. They went to a bigger one than the other rooms the other boys had, it was dark but soothing room with the atmosphere being calm._

_But later that night, the calmness in the room was broken by Naruto's loud snoring and talking in his sleep. Poor Sasuke and Sai stayed up all night, trying to sleep badly._

_End of Recap_

**TELETUBBIES, BARNEY, TWEENIES, AND OTHER KID SHOWS!!!**

The Next Day...

The next day that morning everyone was wide awake, except for Sai and Sasuke since Naruo kept them up all night. The boys were in the living room while the girls were making breakfast for everyone. If you're wondering where Sakura is, she's in the living room watching TELETUBBIES on T.V. Ino was making a mess in the kitchen since the girls were making pancakes. The boys sweatdropped as they heard screams.

In The Kitchen...

"Ino! Stop making a mess with the pancake mix and help me find the frying pan!" Tenten shouted at Ino, looking into every cupboard and drawer to get a frying pan.

"But I need to make the mix properly or it will taste horrible!" Ino shouted back at Tenten, also trying to find the frying pan while mixing the thick substance in a big bowl she was carrying around with her.

"I-Ino-chan, you got the ingrediants wrong. I-I'll make the mix with the proper stuff and Temari-chan can help Tenten-chan find the frying pan. Ino-chan should sit down at the kitchen table." Hinata said shyly, not wanting to upset anyone. Ino pouted and held onto the bowl tighter but Temari snatched it off her and dumped the useless mix in the sink. Ino then had a shocked and upset face but went away to sit down, grumbling under her breath.

In The Living Room With The Boys...

Sasuke and Sai were beating up Naruto for not letting them sleep and the other boys were watching the with Kiba laughing his butt off. One of the boys turned around to check on Sakura and found her sleeping soundly, lying on the couch, the boy that turned around was Shino.

"Sakura fell asleep..." Shino stated, getting the other boys attention, Sasuke and Sai had stopped there beatings. Naruto was unconcious with bruises and bumps all over him. But then Naruto woke up from a loud bang from the kitchen and the noise also woke up Sakura.

BANG BANG BANG

"Tenten! Stop hitting me with the pan! It's ruining my beautiful face!" the boys heard Ino shout, Naruto and Kiba sniggering about the 'beautiful face' part. Sakura sat upright and rubbed her eyes from the sleepiness.

"You were the one that took the bowl from Hinata who was making a nice mix and you flung it everywhere!!!" Temari shouted as well, making Sakura whimper a bit and she hid behind a cushion that was big enough to hide her.

"It's not MY fault that YOU pushed me when I got the bowl! Then it wouldn't of went everywhere!" Ino shouted again. There were more noises of bickering about the pancake mix and hitting people with pans then Hinata came out from the kitchen, wanting no part in that agruement. Hinata was covered in the pancake mix, stuck to her hair, clothes and face.

"A-Ano, can I ge-ahh nevermind..." Hinata blushed and walked away up the stairs to have a shower.

"What was that about?" Neji asked, making the other boys nod.

"Girl clothes." Sakura said quietly, making the boy's heads turn around to look at her. "Hina-nee-chan want girl clothes." The boys made an 'o' face.

Then the other 3 girls walked out the kitchen and also went upstairs, since they were covered in the mix too. All you can hear from them was 'We're going out to eat' and 'we'll clean later'. Tenten then rushed back downstairs, picked up Sakura and went back upstairs.

About An Hour Later...

About an hour later the girls had finished having showers/baths and managed to clean their clothes properly, making sure there wasn't any pancake mix still stuck onto the clothing. They then went to a small restaurant that you can order anything from it!

About 10 Bowls Of Ramen (for Naruto), Other 10 Bowls Of Ramen (for other people), 3 Different Dishes of Onigiri And 3 Different Dishes of Sushi Later...

Everyone ate loads for breakfast and everyone chipped in, of course Sakura didn't need to pay since she was a 4 year old and Naruto had to pay for his own ramen. Then the Naruto gang left the restaurant and went to see Tsunade if she has any other information about the cure.

Hokage Tower: Tsunade's Office

Gaara knocked on the door 3 times and everyone waited for a 'come in' but heard nothing, he knocked again and nothing was heard, he knocked a bit harder and still no reply. When Gaara was about to knock again Naruto pushed him out the way and banged his fists against the door.

"TSUNADE-'BAA-CHAN!!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW! HAVE YOU GOT A CURE YET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto obviously shouted, making everyone cover their ears and the town people shouting 'Naruto shut up!' it was still quite early in the morning, about 7:55am?

After Naruto had screamed there was shuffling papers and bottles clanging against each other in the room and a voice that said 'hold on, hold on...' and then said 'come in'.

The Naruto gang walked into the office to find lots and lots of sake bottles scattered everywhere, paper work messed up and two parents lying on the floors sleeping soundly. They didn't notice Tsunade wiping her face from the drool that dribbled down from her mouth.

"So what brings the 15 of you here?" Tsunade said, sounding kinda sleepy.

"Tsunade-sama, have you got a cure yet for the youthful Sakura-san?" Lee said, talking about youthfulness and that Gai would be proud and blah blah blah!

"Well, as I said in the scroll that Ichigo had put in water, sugar and herbs. Last night she told me she had put sake in it, obviously she was drunk so I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, I'll need to get more information later when she wakes up...--sweatdrop--" Tsunade said, not sounding too pleased about what Ichigo told her. "Now off you go, I still have paper work to do AND look for a cure!" Tsunade then pushed them out her office and slammed her door shut.

"Well what should we do now?" Kankuro asked, everyone talking amongst themselves about where they wanna go. As they were walking about, Sakura started to point at a big tent (like the ones that circuses are held) and you can see little kids with their parents going inside. There was a big banner infront of the huge tent saying 'TELETUBBIES, BARNEY, TWEENIES, AND OTHER KID SHOWS!!!'. Everyone looked horrified just by looking at the banner, but Sakura was excited and wanted to go in. So for Sakura's sake they went inside.

4 Hours Later...

4 hours later, the gang came out from the tent and had really horrified looks on their faces, also looking pale. They were now scred for life...

**TBC...**

SA4: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so EVIL!!! --grins like a maniac--

Neji: Why did you do that?

SA4: I was bored -sticks out tongue--

Chibi Sakura: Fun fun fun! --jumps up and down--

Tenten: Erm...SA4-chan? Don't do that again please? It was too scary...

Barney: # I Love You, You Love Me, We're A Happy Family, With A Great Big Hug And A Kiss From Me To You, Won't You Say You Love Me Too? #

Naruto Gang: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! --runs away--

SA4: Hey dont' leave me with the purple evil dinosaur lord!!! --catches up with the gang--

Barney: --runs after me and the gang--

SA4: --still running-- WAHHHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW TO GET ME AWAY FROM THE PURPLE AND GREEN MONSTER!!!!!


	5. Akatsuki Appears! :O

SA4: Hello again people! I am now using Microsoft Word from WordPad :P one time I typed up a chapter for one of my stories but Microsoft didn't work --sweatdrop-- so I'm trying it again XD oh and how did you guys take it after watching THEM? --points to Teletubbies, Barney, Barbie, Tweenies, etc--

Naruto gang: --shivers-- WE DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!!!!!

SA4: You don't have to shout so loud! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The people that gave me ideas for this chapter is my friend Michela-chan and a fan of this story (I think) is SilverMononoke!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_"Well what should we do now?" Kankuro asked, everyone talking amongst themselves about where they wanna go. As they were walking about, Sakura started to point at a big tent (like the ones that circuses are held) and you can see little kids with their parents going inside. There was a big banner infront of the huge tent saying 'TELETUBBIES, BARNEY, TWEENIES, AND OTHER KID SHOWS!!!'. Everyone looked horrified just by looking at the banner, but Sakura was excited and wanted to go in. So for Sakura's sake they went inside._

_4 Hours Later..._

_4 hours later, the gang came out from the tent and had really horrified looks on their faces, also looking pale. They were now scarred for life..._

_End of Recap_

**Akatsuki Appears:O**

Everyone's mind (except Sakura's and Lee's) was corrupted by the horrors of the little kiddies' programmes. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Chouji (of course, he ate too much while watching the show) and Shikamaru all threw up after they went outside. Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shino and Gaara LOOKED like they can throw up any minute but they're too cool to throw up in public! And Hinata had fainted near the start of the show so Naruto gave her a piggyback ride but since he went to throw up, he handed over Hinata to Neji.

"Sakura-san! Wasn't the show really youthful for your youthfulness while you are in your youthful state? These guys don't have enough youth in them to understand….." Lee asked/said to Sakura, she was paying too much attention to the people that were vomiting. Shikamaru was the first to recover and rushed to the men's bathroom to wash his face, and one by one the others rushed to the toilets to clean up. Shikamaru didn't throw up a lot since he was too busy sleeping to pay attention to the children's favourite characters.

"So Sakura-chan, Where do you wanna go now?" asked Naruto, lifting chibi Sakura up in the air.

"Park! Park!" Sakura said excitedly, as she was set down back on the floor she ran to Hinata's side and pulled her jacket sleeve towards the park.

"For a minute there I thought she just said 'Bark! Bark!'" everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's stupid ness.

At The Park

"So Sakura-chan, what do you want to play?" Ino asked Sakura, wondering why they were at the park again.

"Hide and Seek! --grins madly--" Sakura jumped up and down, full of excitement from the previous event they went to. So everyone decided the 15/16/17 year olds seek out Sakura as she hides from them.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6……" and so they started to count to 50, thinking it's enough time for the 4 year old to hide.

Somewhere In The Forest (which is near the park…..sort of…..)

Sakura was wondering about the woods, trying to look for a hiding place that the 'grown ups' wouldn't be able to find, and she finds a big cave! So she goes up to it and looks in, everything seemed normal so she quickly went inside and hid in the darkness of the cave, but what she didn't know there where 9 people wearing black cloaks with red clouds sitting in the cave.

"What do we have here, un." The voice made Sakura turn around to see who it was, but all she could see was 9 dark shadows.

"Nani, it's just a little kid. Maybe we should kill her." Another voice said, it sounded like he was grinning from that tone of voice.

"Matte, isn't that Haruno Sakura? The apprentice of the Fifth Hokage and her team mates are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi?" a third voice came along, these people were now frightening Sakura.

"Why would she be a little child? Looks like a 4 year old….." a fourth voice entered the conversation.

"Her Okaa-san gave her a drink which turned her to a kid." It sounded like two voices that had talked at the same time.

"Well expected from Zetsu no Danna (I don't know if he calls EVERYONE 'Danna' so I just put it in)." the same voice from the first one talked again.

"Well, she'll be a good hostage, to get the Kyuubi in exchange for the brat." Another voice said, hearing wood knock against each other.

Sakura whimpered and was about to run away but something or someone blocked her way, she looked up and saw red eyes with black wheels.

Then darkness took over her……..

In The Park

"Ready or not, here I come!" everyone shouted, thinking they are letting Sakura know they finished counting.

**TBC…………….**

SA4: Oh no! I wonder where they're gonna take Sakura now! How are the Naruto gang gonna find Sakura now?!

Naruto: Sakura-chan! I'll save you!

Sai: Who would want to save ugly? --turns away--

Sasuke: Why are the Akatsuki in this?

Itachi: Because you are a foolish little brother……

SA4: Hey no fighting right now! I'm in pain --cries--

Neji: How are you in pain?

SA4: Well, on Thursday I was ill so I went off school, the next day at about 4am I suddenly got a pain in my chest, I tried different positions to make it go away but it didn't. When I woke up at my normal time to go to school I was fine as I got dressed and went to the bus stop, but when I got to school the pain returned. During my first class the pain was still the same, but as I was waiting outside my second classroom the pain got worse which made me cry, yes in public. My friend Cameron asked me if I wanted to go to the nurse but I didn't want to miss Graphics but he told the teacher so she sent me with Cameron to the nurse. After the nurse asked me a few things she phoned my mum what had happened and told her to pick me up and before my mum came she made an emergency appointment with a doctor near the house. The doctor said that it's nothing serious but take some pain killers over the weekend and see how it goes. I've never experienced this kind of pain before and it comes and goes every hour and right now it's hurting me, I didn't eat dinner because of it! But I was suppose to eat dinner then take the pills because you can't have pills on an empty stomach. Now tonight when I go to bed I'll have a lot of trouble sleeping --cries harder from pain-- please review! I would really appreciate it even though I'm in a lot of pain……..


	6. Fun with the Akatsuki!

SA4: Hello again people! The chest pain is getting better, but it's still there T.T

Hinata: Awwww don't worry! You'll be fine soon!

SA4: Thank you Hinata-chan! Summer holidays in a week! WOOHOO!!!!!! And I'll have more time to type up chapters XD but I have to go to work with my mum --cries-- oh well, I'll be bringing the laptop with me…..I think……My brother will be playing his PS2 anyway so I won't get that bored XD Thank you SilverMononoke and Jenix for giving me a few ideas XD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_In The Park_

"_Ready or not, here I come!" everyone shouted, thinking they are letting Sakura know they finished counting._

_End of Recap_

**Fun with the Akatsuki and Tsunade's shouting!**

As the older Sharingan holder had knocked out Sakura, someone talked in a static sort of voice making the members look at him.

"You guys are going to bring her to the Headquarters." The Leader of the Akatsuki spoke, he then made some hand seals and disappeared. Meanwhile they were staring at the little girl's sleeping body.

"So who's gonna carry her, un?" the blond haired guy that looks like a girl asked his friends. Everyone then looked at Kisame the blue skinned dude that has a massive sword and looks like a shark.

"Why the hell do I have to carry her?!" Kisame shouted, not wanting to carry the brat back to Akatsuki Headquarters, it does take a long time to get there after all.

"Stop complaining or I'll use Mangekyo Sharingan on you." Itachi stated.

"We need to hurry up, there's other brats looking for her." said Zetsu.

"Ok guys, lets go." And with that the 8 remaining members left the cave, and as Sasori picked up Sakura and placed her on Kisame's back, Sakura's ribbon fell off her head and laid on the dark floor of the cave. Of course the Akatsuki didn't notice this and just left.

With the Seekers

The people that were seeking out Sakura couldn't find her, it's been 30 minutes since they finished counting.

"ARGHH! Where's Sakura-chan! I hope she isn't lost!" screamed Naruto, holding his hair in frustration.

"C-Calm down Naruto-kun! We'll find her soon." _'I hope….'_ Hinata said/thought. Kiba and Akamaru started to try and sniff for her scent and Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan to see if they can see any bodies around.

"Bark, bark!" Akamaru barked at the humans and led them the way to Sakura (As he thinks).

When they reached the cave all they can see is darkness, and a red ribbon in front of them. Ino bent down and picked it up.

"This is Sakura' ribbon, where could she have gone to….." Ino pondered.

"We need to report back to Tsunade-sama." Sai said calmly, he's actually really worried about the pink haired girl.

"We can't do that! The old hag will kill us! She tried to kill me by throwing me out the window because I had 'hurt' Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed in Sai's face, not wanting to experience the same event that had happened. He had hit Sakura's arm playfully one time and Tsunade accused him of hurting her, so she chucked him out the window and of course by the force she threw him at he didn't have time to land on his feet, so he landed on this face.

"But we NEED to tell them or else the punishment will be worse if we don't!" Tenten said panicking, losing a little kid by playing Hide and Seek. So everyone ran back to the Hokage Tower to report what had happened.

With Akatsuki (still walking at this point)

Sakura had now woken up from Tobi's complaining about being tired and wanting to rest for a bit.

"Wee! Fun!" Sakura said with happiness, not knowing that she has been abducted by the most feared missing-nins and is on the back of a guy that has so much more chakra than the other guys. She then started to blow upwards to get her hair out of her face.

"Ummm……where wibbon?" Sakura touched the top of her head, just noticing her ribbon is gone.

"What the hell is she talking about?" said Hidan, getting a bit annoyed at Sakura. She then started to sniffle which got everyone to stop walking and turned their attention.

Then cried her eyes out.

"Waaaahhhhhhhhh! Wibbon gone!!!!" Sakura cried, making the guys panic, not knowing how to take care of a crying child.

"Itachi! You had a younger brother! Do something!" Kakuzu shouted at Itachi.

"Hold on, let me look for something…….hmmm, this might do….." Itachi walked to some bushes and grabbed onto something. He then walked up to Sakura and gave it to her.

"Sakura look, here's a rabbit." Sakura stopped her crying which turned to squeals of joy as she held the bunny. The bunny wasn't frightened at all as the girl petted it.

"Yay! Bunny wabbit!" Sakura gave the bunny a hug and smiled, the bunny didn't suffocate and enjoyed Sakura's company (The bunny is a female).

"Since that's settled, lets keep walking." Sasori said, looking at Itachi weirdly indicating 'How the hell did you know she wanted that?'.

"Little girls like cute things." Itachi said, making the guys look at him really weirdly. "--sigh-- My mum use to say those kinds of things a lot." Then they made an 'o' face and continued to walk to their Headquarters.

At The Hokage Tower

"WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LOSE HER BY PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK?!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE NINJAS FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!" Tsunade screamed her head off, all of the five countries can probably hear her.

"I don't know! We were just playing a game in the park then we found her ribbon in a cave!" Kankuro said loudly, Ino then gave the red ribbon to Sakura's parents as Ichigo was sobbing about her missing daughter and Hiroshi trying to comfort her.

"--sigh-- Well, I'll send the 15 of you on a search in one group and I'll send the ANBU to look for her as well for the other group. Oh Ichigo told me that she DID put sake in it, food colouring and chocolate --sweatdrop--." Tsunade wasn't impressed of the mixture Ichigo had made and that Sakura got kidnapped. The Naruto gang also sweatdropped of the ingredients that Ichigo made.

So everyone left to go search for Sakura, hoping to find her and kill the people that took her and I don't think they'll be able to beat the Akatsuki, but you'll have to find out in the later chapters!!!

**TBC…………..**

SA4: Well that's it for today! I don't wanna go to school tomorrow!! T.T But after this week it's the summer!!! XD And I can't wait for the next Naruto Shipuuden episode to come out this coming Friday XD because Sakura is gonna kick ass!!!

Sakura: Yes I am! I hope --sweatdrop--

SA4: Well, we'll find out in the episode XD

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER!!!!!!!!**** (I THINK)**

Oh and I just found out that Tobi takes over Sasori's place after Sasori dies but I'm letting Sasori live and Tobi doesn't take his place but he's still a member XD

**SPOILER ENDED (SORT OF)**

Tobi: Deidara-senpai is so mean!

Deidara: Why the hell am I partnered with you of all people?!

Leader: I get to choose so shut up!!!

SA4: Hehe! Please review!!!!


	7. Akatsuki Headquarters!

SA4: Hello again people! I cried again on Monday in my first class, the pain was back T.T the teacher didn't even care! She was like 'I'll get back to her when I finish the register!' and she's just looking after our class since our Biology teacher is somewhere --sweatdrop--

Naruto girls: Awwwwwww!!!!

Naruto guys: Who cares?!

SA4: --gasps-- How dare you say who cares! --hits Naruto guys over their heads-- Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! XD

Thanks AGAIN to SilverMononoke for so many ideas XD and thanks to lolsuzie for helping me out by explaining what Tobi is like XP

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_So everyone left to go search for Sakura, hoping to find her and kill the people that took her and I don't think they'll be able to beat the Akatsuki, but you'll have to find out in the later chapters!!!_

_End of Recap_

**Akatsuki Headquarters!!**

The Akatsuki members just got back from their long walk from Konoha, they had to listen to Tobi's hyperness, Deidara's complaining and Sakura's squealing and being really happy. They then headed to a large dark room and the Leader was already there.

"You're late." He said a bit frustrated but you can't really tell since his voice is kind of static like since it's just a hologram of him.

"The brat needed to have some breaks and Deidara kept complaining that his feet were hurting!" Shouted Hidan, being very irritated. Sakura was just sitting in the middle of the room, trying to look if there's any light around. The meeting was only a few minutes long and the Leader had dismissed them.

"Where the hell is she gonna sleep?" said Kisame, not wanting Sakura sleeping in his room for the time being. Then everyone looked at Deidara.

"WHAT?! Why me, un?!" He shouted, he then got the reply that was "I don't want her in my room." From all the members except someone said "Tobi don't want her in my room."

"--sigh-- Fine, un. She can sleep in my room un." Deidara was disappointed at this point, thinking that he's not gonna get any sleep if the girl is really loud. Everyone then went to their rooms and Deidara took Sakura to his room.

In Deidara's Room

"You can take the bed and I'll take the chair --sigh--" Deidara sighed again, he went to his cupboard and took out paper and stationary for Sakura to draw and stuff (I don't know why he has that stuff!), Deidara just sat on his chair and looked at Sakura that was making something with the paper.

"What you making, un?" He asked, trying to get a better view of what she made. When he looked, his not-so-happy face turned to really happy face, Sakura had made a headband with bunny ears on top.

"Put on Saso-nii-chan's head! Be fun!" Sakura was giggling as she finished her masterpiece.

"Ok! Let's go, un!" Then Deidara and Sakura left his room and went to look for Sasori, of course Deidara hid the headband in his cloak so no one will be giving him weird looks about him carrying something girly around with him in public. They managed to find Sasori in the kitchen with Zetsu.

"Ohayo Sasori-danna! Ohayo Zetsu-san!" Deidara greeted them and Sakura standing behind him, Zetsu turned to face them but Sasori seemed lifeless like a puppet.

"OMG! Sasori-danna! What's that over there?!" Deidara pointed out the window, of course Sasori turned to see what happened. Then Deidara took out the headband from his cloak and slipped it on Sasori's head carefully and stepped back a bit. Him and Sakura started to giggle as Zetsu tried to control his laughter.

"I don't see anything unordinary out there, Deidara……" Sasori said calmly, not noticing the bunny ears on his head.

"Sorry, un! It was just a bird, un!" Deidara kept giggling. Sasori then noticed that they were giggling and such.

"What's so funny?" He said calmly again, looking at Zetsu.

"N-Nothing Sasori-san! It's nothing!" Zetsu had fallen off his chair since he was trying to control the laughter and sat back up again. Sasori gave them weird looks and then left, as he had shut the door a few seconds later the three of them in the kitchen had burst out laughing. After their laughter died down they heard another laughter near the kitchen door and it was Kisame that was laughing, him and Itachi wanted to get something to eat and had just came through the door.

"Seriously, what's so funny? Zetsu, Deidara and Sakura were laughing too." Sasori faced Kisame and Itachi and his back faced the other three. Deidara and Sakura were doing hand signs indicating not to tell him about the bunny headband, the Uchiha weasel and the shark man got the message and won't tell the poor scorpion.

"It's nothing --grins madly--" Kisame grinned widely as Itachi had a smirk on his face. Sasori looked at them two weirdly but left again but Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu came in the kitchen and had laughed out loud. Of course he asked what's wrong and the two troublemakers wanted them to keep quiet about it so poor Sasori didn't get why everyone was laughing.

But later that day when he went back to his room to sleep he looked in his mirror…….

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasori screamed like no tomorrow and chased Deidara and Sakura around the Headquarters all night, but Sakura got tired so Deidara had to give her a piggyback ride.

The Next Morning

The next morning Deidara and Sasori were really sleepy but Sakura slept on Deidara's back that night so she was happy, all the members were in the kitchen.

"Never do that again Deidara!" Sasori hissed at Deidara, being really pissed off about the headband, of course he ripped it into pieces and threw it outside his window.

"Hai, hai." Deidara was still laughing about what happened, other people laughed too except Itachi, he just smirked. Ahh, he wished he had a camera for it…….Sakura was making something else from paper.

"Sakura-chan, what are you making now? Tobi wants to know!" Tobi asked/said happily.

"Shuriken!" Sakura managed to make a paper shuriken (They do exist! My brother made one from a website! I can't remember what one it is XP) and threw it at Kisame who was cooking breakfast for everyone. He then spilt the soup all over himself and he started to scream 'Hot hot hot!!!!' and was running around frantically making everyone laugh their asses off and as usual Itachi would just smirk. Now Kisame had to clean himself up as Sakura had to clean the mess Kisame spilt since she was the one that made the incident happen.

"#La la la la la!#" Sakura 'la'd happily as she cleaned the kitchen. The other guys just watched her clean the mess up.

"She enjoys things too much….." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Well, she is a 4 year old girl that doesn't know that she has been kidnapped by the most feared missing-nins of all time." Zetsu said. Everyone decided to go to a village to eat ramen for breakfast (Naruto would LOVE that XD).

In Konoha: Shikamaru's Search Team

Back in Konoha, they have now started their search for the missing pink haired medic nin, Shikamaru was the leader because he planned out everything, he has the brains and of course Tsunade made him be the leader. (The plan is like the formation that Shikamaru planned out to get back Sasuke when he left the village, except this time its not in a line but in a group). They were waiting outside the front gates for the Number 1 loudmouth prankster Naruto because he had too much ramen and drank spoilt milk so he rushed to the toilet.

"Sorry guys that I'm late! I had to-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke spoke.

"Save it dobe, we know what happened." Said an irritated Sasuke. It took a few minutes for Naruto to figure out what he said.

"What did you call me teme?!" Shouted Naruto.

"Enough with the screaming! It's too early in the morning for this argument!" said an annoyed Tenten, the other three girls agreeing with her about the loudness in the mornings these days.

"Ok, let's move out!" And as Shikamaru said that, everyone jumped from tree branches to other ones, they're really desperate to look for Sakura.

**TBC………………**

SA4: I hope you liked this chapter as well as the other ones! About the bunny headband thing I found it in a comic thingy that some person drew except it was just Deidara and Sasori and Sasori NEVER knew about it XD I think the comic is so cute!!! XD --hugs Deidara and Sasori--

Chibi Sakura: Hehe, funny Saso-nii-chan! Bunny wabbit ears!!!

SA4: I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter!! XD Please review!!!!!!


	8. More Pranks With Akatsuki!

SA4: Hello again! How is everyone?

Naruto gang: We're fine thanks!!!

SA4: I can't wait for this week's Naruto! XD It's gonna be so cool! A lot of ass-kicking is gonna happen!

Sakura and Naruto: Oh YEAH!!!!!!

Sa4: Thank you for your help Jenix for giving me ideas for this chapter XD and thank you to you readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing this story! Summer holidays are really near XD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

"_Ok, let's move out!" And as Shikamaru said that, everyone jumped from tree branches to other ones, they're really desperate to look for Sakura._

_End of Recap_

**More Pranks With Akatsuki!!!**

The Akatsuki and Sakura were walking to a small village to have breakfast, they found a restaurant that sold ramen (It's like Ichiraku in Konoha but it's not that XP it's not in Konoha just to say) and they ordered ramen but when Sakura got hers, she didn't want to eat it anymore.

"Sakura, why won't you eat? Tobi will feed you by force!" Then Tobi got some ramen from the chopsticks and tried to open Sakura's mouth, but no avail. When Tobi gave up, Sakura then stood on the stool, picked up her bowl of ramen and poured it over Hidan's head which made him scream with surprise and how hot the ramen was and he accidentally knocked over his bowl of ramen onto Kakuzu's lap which also made him scream with surprise and the heat from the ramen which made Kakuzu fling his ramen, that he picked up from his chopsticks, and had made a huge splat all over Itachi's face. There was silence amoung the Akatsukis and Sakura as they all stared at Itachi, wondering what he was gonna do. The people inside the restaurant looked at them from all the noise they made and looked at the mess they made. Itachi's hand twitched then his hand went to his face and took of the ramen that stuck to his face and flung it at Deidara which made him fall off his stool because of the force the ramen was thrown at. Now all you can hear is giggles from Sakura and Tobi.

Sakura had a camera with her all along and took a picture of Hidan's head with ramen all over it, Kakuzu screaming from the ramen that had spilt on his lap, some ramen noodles stuck to Itachi's face and Deidara about to fall off his stool with the ramen on his face. When she took pictures with it, it doesn't make a click noise or anything so she won't get caught.

An Hour And A Half Later……..

An hour and a half later, the nine of them left the restaurant and wanted to go back but Sakura said she wanted to buy a rucksack so they bought her one with pink flowers and bunnies on it. They then left the village and headed straight back to the Akatsuki Headquarters.

Everyone was tired since it was still the morning and went to their rooms, of course Deidara took the chair as Sakura sat on his bed. She wasn't tired at all, she was wide awake.

'_What to do, what to do……Me know!' _Sakura had thought of an idea so she wouldn't get bored, she took a thick black permanent marker pen from Deidara's cupboard and creped up to him and drew a moustache above his top lip but below his nose (The moustache looks like the one from the Pringles guy). When Sakura had finished it, she knew something was missing and then drew hearts and flowers on his cheeks. She giggled and knew her work was done with Deidara and took a picture of him, so she left his room and went to Tobi's room but on the way she found a bucket full of pink paint and a brush in it (Don't have a clue why that's there in the first place), she took the bucket and brush to Tobi's room and luckily he was asleep but his mask was taken off but too bad Sakura didn't pay attention to his face, she was looking at his bedroom walls instead.

She found his chair up against a wall but was near the bedside table that had Tobi's mask on top, but she ignored it and went straight to the painting. She had set the bucket on the bedside table next to the mask and went painting crazy on his wall, but didn't go too crazy to wake up Tobi, but something bad just had to ruin Sakura's fun. She knocked the side of the bucket and the liquid inside splattered everywhere in the room, splotches on the other three walls, spreading on the floor pretty quickly, on his bed and worst of all………its all over Tobi's mask!!!! Sakura didn't want to get in trouble again she tried not to stand on the paint that was on the floor and ran outside quickly but closed Tobi's door before she ran again.

As she ran away far far away from the now pink coloured room she found herself in another room, but it's not like the other ones with a bed and a chair……..it was like a garden!!! (You can guess who's room it is…..) She started to walk around the room, it was quite big since it was like a back garden and examined the flowers around her, wanting to pick some and put it in a vase in the kitchen but a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Zetsu was sleeping in a big hole he made in the ground, his head was sticking out of the surface. He knew what she had done to Deidara's face and Tobi's room since he can see everything.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone what you did……But they'll figure it out themselves." He stated, his head was flung back a bit because of a force smacked against his head. Sakura had hugged Zetsu's green thingy that's around his head (I don't know what that thing is called!). He had let her stay in his room for a bit and told her about some of the flowers that he grew and what they represent (All I know is that red roses represent love XP).

A Few Hours Later (About 11am)

A few hours later, you can hear two screams that can be heard all over the headquarters, all you can here is 'What happened to my face?!' and 'T-Tobi's room is horrible!!! No Tobi's mask!!!' and other complaints of what has happened to them two, their shouting obviously woke up and wanted to go back to sleep.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen, but people were to busy laughing at Tobi's pink mask that use to be dark orange and at Deidara's new designs on his face. Sakura then took a picture of Tobi wearing his now pink mask.

"Ok, does anyone know who did this?" Itachi said calmly, obviously smirking away. Before Itachi arrived in the kitchen, he saw Deidara and Tobi talking with the pink paint and drawings on them, so he took a few photos and luckily he didn't get caught.

No one answered Itachi's question and not a sound was made. Then the kitchen door opened with a loud bang and stood there was the Leader, of course you can't really see what facial expression he had on that moment until he saw Deidara and Tobi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" What the hell happened to you two?! That's too funny!!!!" The Leader laughed out loud, making Deidara and Tobi scowl (Well, you can't see Tobi's face) but the others sniggered.

"Ahem, so as Itachi-san was saying, who did this? If you don't answer all of you will be punished." The Leader stated, making everyone else in the room look horrified. Sakura was feeling guilty about what happened and didn't want her Nii-chans to be punished so she raised her small arm.

"Sakura did it." Sakura hung her head low, really feeling guilty as everyone looked at her.

"--sigh-- Ok, since Sakura admitted it was her everyone else leave and I will punish her and her only." Everyone quickly left the room and didn't want to leave Sakura with Leader. As they all left Leader spoke to Sakura in a low whisper.

"I'm not going to punish you ok? All I want you to do is --whisper whisper whisper--" Leader whispered into Sakura's ear and what he had told her made her grin madly.

Later That Day (When everyone is asleep)

Everyone was asleep in their rooms, Deidara got his bed back and Leader gave Sakura her own room, even though its small Sakura didn't mind. Sakura woke up from her dream and remembered what Leader had said to her.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm not going to punish you ok? All I want you to do is dye everyone's hair with pink dye or get pink highlights in their hair, I want them to be funny like what you did to Deidara and Tobi. And take this camera, take photos of all of them and give it to me when you're done."_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura grinned madly again and got out of her bed, grabbed her rucksack filled with bright pink dye packages and two cameras. The room nearest to hers was Itachi's room. She entered the room and she was thankful he was asleep so she took her time putting in pink highlights in his hair and when she was done she took a photo from each camera and left the room and went to the next one. Of course this scene repeated many times, she had dyed/highlighted the hair of Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori. Itachi, Zetsu and Sasori got pink highlights as Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu got all of their hair dyed pink and obviously she took photos of them twice, one on each camera. She then went to Leader's room and gave him back his camera, she then went to her room and slept really well.

The Nest Day That Morning……….

The next day that morning everyone screamed their heads of because of what had happened to their hair (Except Leader and Sakura, yes including Itachi). They had another meeting in the kitchen, as they were gathered together Sakura luckily got a picture of all of them awake with scowls on their faces because of their hair.

"Ok, WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO US?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kisame screamed, nearly making everyone in the room deaf.

"I asked Sakura to do it for me, you guys need to lighten up seriously! You're all grouchy and take things too seriously!" Leader said, you can tell he's grinning because of the way he spoke to them.

"It's a good thing we have hats……" Zetsu grumbled, he was thankful that his hair wasn't COMPLETELY dyed bright pink, unlike some other folk. The meeting went on for a couple more minutes because they had to go to a new location for the Akatsuki Headquarters, so after they were dismissed they went to their rooms and packed their things and left the hideout, of course Deidara destroyed it with his explosive clay.

Everyone left together except the Leader, he left earlier. As they were walking (a bit too fast) they forgot about Sakura being with them and since they were walking fast she couldn't catch up with them. So she decided to walk the other which surprisingly is the direction to get to Konoha, even though it will take a while, especially for a 4 year old girl.

The Konoha Search Team (Well and Suna, I forgot about that……)

Everyone was soooooooooooo desperate to find Sakura, hoping she was ok, Neji gasped and ran ahead of everyone else, telling them to follow them. As Neji stopped everyone else stopped either next to him or behind him and they saw chibi Sakura walking in the forest all alone with a rucksack on her back, a really bright pink rucksack for that matter. Neji jumped off the branch he was on and picked up the little child, he then noticed she was kind of sleep walking, her eyes were shut as her legs were still moving in the air but has now eventually stopped and relaxed in Neji's arms.

"Mission accomplished." Shikamaru said smirking, they finally found Sakura! So everyone rushed back to Konoha and reported to Tsunade that they found her.

With The Akatsukis…………..

With the Akatsukis, Tobi was behind everyone but walked at the same pace as them, he looked behind him because he was thinking that he might of forgotten something.

"Oh no! Sakura-chan is not behind Tobi!!!" Tobi screamed, holding Deidara's shoulders and shaking his body back and forth.

"BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan swore really loudly (This is rated K after all --sweatdrop--).

Everyone was so frustrated that they lost their bait to lure the Kyubbi holder to them but they did have fun times with her. It was fun while it lasted.

**TBC………………………….**

SA4: Hello again people! Summer holidays are only 2 days away!!!! XD My chest pain is completely gone now! I think XD I haven't had one since Monday XD

Chibi Sakura: Yay! Fun fun fun!!!

Tenten: That's right Sakura-chan! Fun!

Ino: Tenten is going coo coo crazy!!!

Shikamaru: Troublesome………

SA4: I hope everyone enjoys their summer holidays whether they already have it or it hasn't started yet!

Naruto gang: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Last Chapter: Pictures Of The Akatsuki!

SA4: Hello again people!!! Summer after tomorrow! XD I'm so happy!!!!

Naruto: Yay! Now you have more time to type up your stories!!!

SA4: Yep yep!!! So true, if my mum would let me go on the computer -.-' anyway, here's the next chapter!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_Everyone was so frustrated that they lost their bait to lure the Kyubbi holder to them but they did have fun times with her. It was fun while it lasted._

_End of Recap_

**Last Chapter: ****Pictures Of The Akatsuki!!!**

As the Naruto gang had found Sakura, they took her to Tsunade. As they were walking towards Tsunade's office, they bumped into Shizune and asked how she feels now.

"I'm great thanks! I was actually skipping work because I was fed up of bringing paperwork to her and telling her to stop drinking so much!" She then noticed the little pink bundle in Shikamaru's arms (On the way to Konoha, Shikamaru snatched Sakura off Neji and they chased each other to the tower).

"Awwwwwwwwwwww! She's so adorable!!!" Shizune then took Sakura and hugged the little kid. She was informed about what had happened to the pink haired girl. (Sakura woke up when they arrived at the tower). Sai took Sakura from Shizune since she had to get paperwork. They said their goodbyes to the older black haired woman and went to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade's Office (With Sakura's Parents)

Hiroshi opened the door for them after that had knocked. Noticing the girl in Sai's arms, he took her into his own arms, shouting to his wife that they had found Sakura. Ichigo squeezed Sakura saying how much she missed her little baby.

"Why is she carrying a pink rucksack with flowers and bunnies on it?" Ichigo just noticed the bag that Sakura carried on her back. The Naruto gang actually never noticed it, even Neji. They only paid attention to Sakura after they found her.

"Funny pics of Akatsuki-nii-chans!" Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the word 'Akatsuki'. She opened her rucksack and took out some photos, she gave Sasuke the one with Itachi that has pink highlights, Sasuke tried not to burst out laughing so he let out a low chuckle. She showed everyone else the other photos and told them she did all that dying their hair pink and the ramen incident. Everyone had burst out laughing from the pictures.

"Sakura-chan is a prankster just like me! I'm so proud of you!" Naruto patted Sakura's head but then got 15 bumps on his head (Minus Hinata and Sakura, includes Tsunade, Sai and the Sand Siblings).

"Itai! What was that for huh?!" shouted Naruto, rubbing the bumps to make it better.

"For being a dobe." Sasuke said coldy, glaring at Naruto because of course that he's a dobe.

"If I'm a dobe, then you're a teme!" Naruto shouted again, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting again.

"--sigh-- They're at it again……." Kiba said, looking at the two punching each other.

"ENOUGH!!! Ichigo told me other ingredients from the drink." Tsuande said, an angry vein appearing on her forehead. "Would you tell them Ichigo?"

"Ahem, as you already know there is sugar, water, herbs, sake, food colouring and chocolate. The ones I have recently remembered is some fruit sliced up like apples, pears and oranges and vegetables like spinach, peas and sweetcorn. There are tomatoes too but I don't know if it's a fruit or vegetable……" Ichigo went into a thinking pose and a few second later she said "My head hurts!" Everyone sweatdropped at her not being as smart as Sakura, she's the mother of Sakura for god's sake!

"It's seems we still have a loooooooooooong way to go." Tsunade was irritated and weirded out by Ichigo's ingredients to make a drink that can turn you into a child.

"I've got another mission for you guys, since we're researching you guys can search the Haruno house to look for anything that would be in the drink. When you get some stuff bring it back here." Tsunade ordered them, she then heard Naruto muttering "Researching is actually drinking your sake.".

She then threw Naruto out her window again making him land face first again…………

At The Haruno House

Hiroshi gave his keys to Kankuro since they needed to unlock the front door. As they reached the house, Naruto was blocking Kiba's way on purpose so Kiba pushed Naruto really hard which made Naruto hit the door that came off the door frame and landed on the floor. Everyone then walked in, stepping on Naruto on purpose except Hinata, she helped him up since she was the last one to get inside.

"Ok, let's split up. Naruto, Kankuro, Shino, Chouji and Lee search upstairs, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata look after Sakura and search in the living room while us 6 searches the kitchen." Everyone went in their groups and looked around the places they were supposed to go to. Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara went into the kitchen and began their search. Kiba sniffed the air and randomly went around in circles in the kitchen, Shikamaru sat down and took a little nap without the others paying attention to him, Sasuke and Gaara looked in cupboards and drawers and Sai just stood still. Neji was walking around randomly too but looked like he was actually finding something unlike Kiba, as Neji reached the sink he saw some bottles on a little wooden shelf, he then looked at all the labels, seaweed juice? Who would have that? Salted water, rain water, oil and sweet juice. He was about to put the sweet juice back on the shelf but had just noticed that there was another label behind the label sweet juice so he peeled it off and his eyes widened.

"Oi, what you got there Neji?" asked Sasuke, he checked every cupboard but didn't find anything, heck he even went to look in the fridge! Then as Sasuke saw what was in Neji's hand his eye's widened too.

About An Hour Of Searching

About an hour later, everyone gathered in the living room. Naruto brought Sakura some of her toys from her room so that she won't get bored.

"So, did anyone find anything?" Sai asked, everyone shook there heads as Sasuke and Neji didn't. Everyone's focus was on both of them.

"He found something." Sasuke pointed his thumb into Neji's direction, Neji them pulled out something from his trousers pocket and showed the bottle to everyone. Their eyes went wide too.

At Tsunade's Office Again

"TSUNADE-'BAA-CHAN!!!! WE FOUND SOMETHING SO OPEN THE DOOR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, his fists banging on the door again. He then fell face first onto the floor because Ichigo opened the door.

"Naruto, do you want me TO THROW YOU OFF THE TOP OF THE CLIFF WHERE THE HOKAGE FACES ARE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tsunade screamed in Naruto's face, making him whimper in fear and had hid behind Hinata making her blush. As she calmed down she spoke again.

"So what did you guys find?" Neji stepped forward and handed her the bottle, Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"Ichigo, you do know you used this bottle right?" She showed the bottle to Ichigo.

"Isn't that the same bottle as 'sweet juice'? Why does it say 'chibi potion'?"

"The label said 'sweet juice' but I found another label underneath it so I peeled it off and it says 'chibi potion'." Neji exclaimed calmly. Tsunade went straight to work to look for a cure since she now has the main ingredient.

The Next Day

The next day Tsunade had finally finished the cure for Sakura.

"Ok Sakura-chan, drink this up!" Temari was giving the drink to Sakura as she sat on Ino's lap. Everyone was watching her closely after she finished drinking.

POOF

A puff of smoke filled up the room and everyone started to cough and Lee rushed to the window and opened it. The smoke has now cleared.

"Hey guys! How you been?" a really familiar voice spoke and everyone's head turned to the voice. It was Sakura, she was wearing her normal clothes that she wore before turning into a child.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!" The girls screamed and glomped Sakura and were telling her how much they missed her.

Later That Evening

Later that evening everyone went to the bar to celebrate that the original Sakura is back!

"Sakura-chan, do you remember everything that you have done when you turned 4 years old?" asked a curious Hinata.

"Yeah, especially playing pranks on the Akatsuki! That was too funny!" Sakura grinned madly and laughed, everyone laughed too. They went to Tsunade's room and saw her drinking again but had many cups laid in front of her. She was grinning really madly.

"Everyone let's have a drink!" Everyone took a cup of sake and drank like no tomorrow.

The Next Day (Wow, that day went by quick)

Sakura woke up on the floor of Tsunade's office, she also has a big headache.

'_Great, I forgot what happened…..' _Sakura thought, rubbing her forehead from the headache.

'**That's because you were drinking last night, remember you're turned back to normal!'**

'_Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me.' _As Sakura rose up from her lying position on the floor her eyes went wide………there were 15 kids sleeping on the floor too! They looked just like Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee and the Sand siblings!

"So you're awake now huh?" Sakura turned around and saw Tsunade's grinning face.

"What happened to the others, and who are these children?" Sakura asked.

"They are Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee and the Sand siblings." Tsunade was still grinning. "Now it's your mission to look after them." Sakura's eyes went really wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**The End**

SA4: My first story that is complete! I know it's only 9 chapter's long but I hope I'll make a sequel for this story! I really enjoyed typing up this story and THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS OF THIS STORY! YOUR IDEAS AND ENCOURAGEMENT MEANT A LOT TO ME!!!!! I hope you will enjoy my sequel when I get the time to start it XD

The new story will be called **Chibi Naruto Gang** really easy to figure out XD

Naruto gang: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!


End file.
